Love is Fire
by Derouiche
Summary: To love is to place our happiness in the happiness of another. I placed mine in Damon Salvatore and he had just torn it to pieces. No, in fact, he had ravaged my happiness, my love for him; everything.    A true Bonnie & Damon romance! My first story :
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Fire**

Chapter one

To love is to place our happiness in the happiness of another. I placed mine in Damon Salvatore and he had just torn it to pieces. No, in fact, he had ravaged my happiness, my love for him; everything. It was irreparable the damage which he had just done.

"Well, I guess this is good bye" Damon shouted down the hallway as he spun round for the last time and saluted the three of us; flashing one of his signature smiles. I flinched, as, he spoke his final words. Elena glanced back at me; I could see the worry in her eyes. Stefan carried on glaring at Damon; his teeth gritted and fists clenched tightly by his sides; trying hard to control his anger; he was seething and Damon knew it .I didn't know where to look, I was confused, I just couldn't get this around my head. I wanted to say something, but, I just couldn't; I choked on my words. Was he really just going to leave like this? Leave me?

All my questions were answered the moment he strode through those front doors; never once showing a shade of regret; never once looking back – I felt a piece inside of me harden. I knew from that day on that I was no longer the sweet and innocent Bonnie that they ALL wanted me to be. The Bonnie who was pushed around and stomped on like a lousy, moth-ridden rug; I would never be hurt again like Damon had just hurt me.

I began to feel tears pricking at my eyes, my insides throbbed, and there was a heat which radiated the shame and humiliation I felt. I snatched up my purse and ran for the back entrance no longer trying to conceal the tears that had come crashing down my face.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Come back!" I heard Elena and Stefan frantically shouting from the living room as I smashed through the back door and stumbled into my car. I scrabbled frantically to fit the right key into the ignition whilst wiping away the tears streaming down my face. With the key in I turned and revved up my car. I looked up to see if the road ahead was clear and… I couldn't breathe. He was still here, inside of his car, my eyes locked with his; it was as if we were held in that moment of time forever. No, Bonnie don't do this to yourself. Just snap out of it. My eyes swerved back towards the road, my heart felt as if it were about to shatter into a thousand pieces; I slammed down the clutch, pushed at the gear stick and sped home.

I pulled-up at my driveway and got out hitting the car door shut; my chest ached ever so badly, I tried hard to hold back my tears as I pushed open the front door, raced through the hallway and up the stairs. I had absolutely no desire to speak with anybody.

"Bonnie! Bonnie darling I've got some dinner down here if you'd like some. Oh, Elena just rang too! -She wanted to check if…" my mum shouted up the stairs, stopping me mid-way.

"I'm not hungry and I don't care to call Elena right now Mom" I shouted down, stifling back my tears.

I kicked my bedroom door shut and jumped on the bed pulling the quilt towards my face, so that it would quieten the heaving sobs that I could no longer control. I felt light-headed and couldn't catch my breath. I dug my nails deeper into the pillows and willed to forget everything. I wanted it to all go away!

They say Love is fire. But whether it's going to warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell. I could tell; maybe I could tell from the very beginning that things would end badly.

I pray that he never returns. I NEVER want to see him again. I HATE him! I hate him! I hate him!

I even hate myself. I wish the world would swallow me up. I wish I could die…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you SO much for reading the first chapter! I'm sorry it was short, but, I hope that I've more than made up for it with this chapter. I've stayed up until 5am finishing this off, so, I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review, I would love to hear your feedback. If you have any ideas, wishes or just plain input into the storyline then I'd love to hear it.**

**Thanks again!**

**Derouiche :)**

**Warning: Contains mild language**

**Love is Fire**

Chapter two

As I woke-up I brushed the curls away from my face. My throat was dry and my nose felt stuffy. I grabbed at my purse and pulled out my phone to see 10 missed calls from Elena and 5 off Matt, I threw my phone at the far wall – I honestly couldn't care less about them right now. I willed myself to get-up, but, I was just too weak; my legs and arms wouldn't obey. I glanced up at my clock, it read: 4:30 pm WHAT THE…? Why was I still in bed? That's when it hit me, the realisation that my life would never be the same again. He'd gone; he'd ditched me just like that; without another thought… the …the… the bastard! My head felt as if it were about to explode, but inside I just felt… felt so empty.

I noticed a note sat on my bed-side table, so, I scrambled to reach it. It looked like Mom's handwriting:

Sweety,

I didn't want to wake you, so, I thought I'd just leave you a note reminding you to check that the doors and windows are locked every time you leave the house. I've left you food in the freezer which should last a good few days, remember to do some grocery shopping though as I want you looking after yourself whilst we're away! We'll be back in a fortnight honey, so, take care.

Lots of love,

Mom & Dad xxxxxx

I scrunched up the note and threw it at the far wall. Damon abandoned me and now my own parents have gone away. Who's next? Elena? Matt? Stefan? I just wanted to scream, to scream so loud just to let him know how much I'm hurting; the damage he's done to me, but, nothing other than a strained whisper was all that could escape me.

Damon's POV

I zoomed up the highway with no idea as to my destination, but, to be honest I was just glad to get out of there, I felt as though I were suffocating in that house; Elena and Stefan's love was disgusting, I could no longer take the torture of having to stand-by everyday and watch them declare their undying love for each other – puke. I was now a free man and life was going to be sweet without St Stefan breathing over my shoulder spouting that 'eating humans is sinful' bullshit, but, I just couldn't place my finger on why little Bonnie was so upset. OK, I knew she liked me, but, I didn't think it extended THAT far… it was only three kisses… what did she want? A proposal for Christ's sake? Yet, why do I still keep thinking about her? Why is there always something niggling at the back of my mind every time my thoughts turn to her; who knows, maybe it wasn't Elena I had feelings for all this time.

Elena's POV

Why wasn't Bonnie answering any of my calls? I was really starting to get worried. I tried ringing another time, but, it went straight through to voicemail – again.

"Elena darling, just calm down, I'm sure Bonnie's fine"

"… She just needs her own space right now" Stefan said soothingly. I really wanted to believe him, but, I just wasn't satisfied that she was OK.

"Stefan, just please call Matt and tell him to get down here straight away"

"We need to drive down. I really need to check on Bonnie" I pleaded with him.

Stefan swiftly walked by the table to reach me and brushed the hair away from my face; cupping my chin in his hands.

"That's fine honey; I'll call him right away. Just please don't worry yourself too much" He cooed into my ear.

Bonnie's POV

I still couldn't muster the strength to get-up from my bed. Honestly, what was the point? I had nothing to look forward to anymore. My life was meaningless without him. My soul was surely entwined within his, my thoughts turned to how it used to be… the sparks of electricity that would flit back and forth between both our bodies every time we touched, the feel of his supple lips against mine, the feeling of butterflies fluttering through my insides whenever he would entwine his smooth, pale hands in mine; he always knew how to take my breath away.

I shouldn't do this to myself. I couldn't do this to myself! I pushed back any thoughts of him. None of this would bring him back. None of this could ease the numbness which took over every inch of my being. I wanted to cry, but, I couldn't. It was as if I had run out of tears, run out of the energy to produce any more. I couldn't cry, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. All I could do was think, just sit there and think. I remember Grams used to say "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" whenever she would go away; I laughed to myself. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Absolute bullshit! Whichever idiot came up with that proverb clearly hasn't ever felt the hurt, the pain, the agony that I was feeling right now.

"Surprisingly my heart isn't growing 'fonder'" I spat out sarcastically to my pillow, I felt the total opposite, my heart was hardening; closing down any feeling that I still had left. I felt DEAD inside. I might as well be truly dead.

Elena's POV

I pulled up outside Bonnie's driveway and Jumped out of the car, running all the way to the door. I knew her parents had left on holiday today, so, I didn't care how hard I banged on the door.

"Elena, calm down! You're going to break the door down" Matt shouted, as, he grabbed hold of my arms.

"No. Just leave me Matt! She's going to have to answer us sometime!" I spat back. Stefan came quickly to my side and laid a reassuring arm across my waist.

"Just wait! Let me try and reason with her" Matt argued.

"Fine, just please Matt get her to come out and talk to us" I begged.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, it's Matt. Please open up. I just want to see if you're OK" His gentle words were just not working. It had been ages and she still wouldn't answer. I ran back at the door and started banging my fists against it as hard as I could.

Bonnie's POV

ARGHH! What the HELL is all this banging about! My head was throbbing and I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now. I could hear the muffled sounds of Elena, Matt and Stefan on my front porch; I just couldn't deal with this right now. I waited in bed for awhile to see if they would try anything else, I hoped they'd just give up and get lost, in the end they did. I could hear their sounds fading and then the distinct sound of Stefan's car driving away.

Hearing Stefan's voice, so similar to his brothers, sent me relapsing back to that feeling of anguish and pain which pierced through my heart; my chest began to tighten and my whole body instantaneously curled up into a foetal position. I knew how I could take this pain away, it would be so easy, so simple; and then I'd be free off this hell I was in.

Enough was enough I thought to myself. I threw the duvet covers aside and placed my feet onto the ground, merely standing up required more effort than I could muster. I willed my self to get on my feet and start moving. My movements were slow, but, determined; I knew exactly where I was going. I pushed open the bathroom door as I reached it and fell down by the tub, I fiddled with the plug, finally pushing it in I began to run the water. I sat there and watched as it began to rapidly fill. I turned towards the cabinet under the sink, slamming it wide open; I cast everything out until I found what I was looking for. _There it is_ I whispered to myself, picking it up I brought it towards the light where its razor sharp silver edge gleamed. I knew exactly what needed to be done. Nobody would miss me if I were gone. Above all, I knew that Damon wouldn't miss me, he was never coming back and he couldn't care less if I were dead or alive. All I want is for this torture to end… this grief, this pain, this agony… and this time I knew that Damon Salvatore couldn't save me…

**Thank you for reading! So, what would you like to see next? Would you like me to carry on with this story? Please review and let me know! I would love to hear anything you have to say!**

**Kind regards,**

**Derouiche :)**

**Bonnie 3 Damon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for reading the first and second chapter! Also, a big thank you to anybody who reviewed and favourited this story! I hope you're enjoying it up to now! **

**I'm sorry I've taken a while to upload this chapter, but, I've been working on the chapter after this, so, you should see the next chapter VERY soon! I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks again,**

**Derouiche :)**

**Love is Fire**

Chapter three

"_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. _

_To be or not to be." - _

Bonnie's POV

Leaning against the edge of the bathtub I slowly stood up, placing the razor on the side. I locked the bathroom door before I began to slowly unzip my jeans, pulling them down towards my ankles, I flicked them off with my feet and began unbuttoning the peach shirt I had worn to Elena's house the previous day, it fell to the floor, smoothly sweeping past my waist and landing by my naked ankles; I was left standing exposed, in nothing but my underwear. I turned off the tap and gently placed both off my feet into the bath; I slipped my body under the water and threw my head backwards against the arched tip of the bathtub.

I pushed my curls aside, allowing them to hang loosely down my back and placed my frail hands by my neck, I tenderly touched the last sentiment I had left of Damon; a beautiful silver pendant with a clear crystal heart engraved with the words 'D&B Ti amo'. I let the necklace slip through my fingers as the immediate realisation of what I was about to do had dawned upon me; I couldn't stop the tears which had begun to roll down my cheeks forming clear ripples in the water beneath my chin. I didn't want to think about it, I just had to do it; it would all be over soon.

I gently picked up the razor, it glinted in the light, and I could swear it was mocking me, bidding me to just grab it and use it; It was as if there were some strange energy pulsating from it. Shivering I sought to continue with what I had come here to do, my eyebrows furrowed as I brought the razor edge close to my wet wrist, I began to apply pressure, I looked to the heavens as I willed for it to break through my skin. Shutting my eyes I quickly pulled back the blade. ARGHH! I screamed in pain, my eyes burst open, I could see blood gushing from my wrist and rapidly merging with the bath water. I was in agony, but, I pushed the razor blade to the injured hand and swiftly slit at my other wrist, SHIT, SHIT IT HURT SO BAD! I threw the blade into the water, which was quickly turning a deep crimson, and squeezed my eyes shut, I tried to forget about the pain I was feeling, inside and out, I wanted it to go away… to just go away…

… _and then darkness descended upon her._

_There was a crunch of flowers folding in on one another as a mysterious man, seeking for a way in, trampled across them; he really couldn't care less about the perfectly placed adornment of flowers planted by Bonnie's front porch. Knowing that something was wrong he didn't bother to knock on the front door; instead he ran for the back door smashing in the glass with his elbow, he wrapped his leather jacket across his hand and reached in to unlock the door. _

"_Bonnie! Bonnie!" He shouted, whilst running from room to room checking if she was there. No luck. He ran upstairs and noticed that there was only one door that was shut; he thought he'd try and see if she was there. SHIT it's locked! He thought to himself, wasting no time he kicked down the door to see a bathtub full of what looked like blood and a tiny framed Bonnie half submerged beneath it. She was clearly unconscious, the man leaned in, sliding his arms beneath her thighs; as he hoisted up her fragile body; he grabbed the nearest towel to place over her and ran. _

Elena's POV

I was worried and just plain annoyed that Bonnie wasn't answering any of my calls, I mean, I know she's upset and all, but, it still does NOT constitute bailing on your best friend like this. Stefan caught drift of my thoughts.

"Elena my love, I'm sure Bonnie's perfectly fine, don't be angry with her, she just needs some space, that's all" He said gently.

I leaned in closer to him, tightening my grip on his waist, he began stroking my hair – I was thankful that he always knew how to calm me down.

"Elena, I'm sure I can hear your cell phone ringing" I jumped off the sofa immediately and started frantically searching for where I had last left it.

"It's in the bedroom honey" Sometimes I was just so grateful for Stefan's supersonic hearing abilities!

I ran up the stairs two at a time with Stefan right behind me. He'd beat me to the bedroom and managed to find my phone. As soon as he'd laid it in my palm I hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello"

"Oh hello there. Is this Elena?" a sweet sounding woman chirped down the phone.

"Um, yes. May I ask who's calling?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's Brenda Barnes calling from St. Mary's hospital" I froze. I didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"We have a patient by the name of Bonnie Bennett who was brought in yesterday by a young gentleman; he managed to leave her cell phone with us. She's in intensive care right at the minute. I've tried contacting her parents, but, I can't seem to get a hold of them and you were the last person she'd dialled on her cell, so, I thought I'd give you a ring" Her tone had become suddenly more serious.

"Bonnie! Is she OK? What happened to her?" I nearly choked on my words. I looked back at Stefan for moral support; the worry lines etched all over his face clearly showed that he had heard the most part of the conversation.

"I'm really sorry to tell you that she was admitted with deep gashes to her wrists, so, we're thinking that it was most likely an attempted suicide. She's in a critical condition right now and she's lost a lot of blood, but, I'll be able to tell you much more once you get down here"

"…the young man that brought her here, or should I say saved her life, has never left her bedside since she was admitted. I mean, if he hadn't brought her in when he did she would probably be dead by now," She added. Damon came into my mind instantly. Could it be him?

I was lost for words; I just didn't know what to say.

"… yeah, sure I'll be right there. Please take care of her for me" I whispered the last words before hanging up the line.

I prayed that she would be OK as I grabbed; my jacket, my car keys and ran down to the car with Stefan at my heels.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will hopefully be much longer, there will be some unexpected things coming soon, so, make sure you review and keep reading! **

**Thanks again!**

**Derouiche :)**

**P.S I'll be sending exclusive previews as to what will be happening next to anybody who reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Thank you for reading the last three chapters! Also, a big thank you to anybody who reviewed and favourited this story! I really hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**I've worked really hard on this chapter and to make up for the shortness of the past chapters I've made sure that this one is over 2000 words! :P**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading it!**

**Thanks again,**

**Derouiche :)**

**Love is Fire**

Chapter four

The boundaries which divide life from death  
are at best shadowy and vague.  
Who shall say where one ends,  
and the other begins?

Bonnie's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open to a clear white light, was this heaven? Was my pain really over? But, then it hit me, the distinct sterile smell; something between bleach and latex rubber gloves came to mind, I willed my eyes to focus, and gradually four washed-out walls formed around me. The sound of footsteps scurrying in the distance, the bleeping of machinery and the mumbling of human voices suddenly striked my ears; a tight knot formed deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew exactly where I was and it was NOT heaven.

_Erghhh _I moaned, as I tried lifting my hands to my head, but, I was swiftly stopped by the plastic tubes connected above two bandages wrapped firmly around both of my wrists, I glanced downwards to see that the tubes were wired up to a monitor which was rapidly forming little blue spikes up and down the screen. Little by little I turned my head to my right side only to realise that I had another set of tubes coming out of my nose, I followed the little tube with my eyes and realised it was connected to the drip standing by my bedside. _This was great, just great_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

My thoughts were stopped mid-track as I realised that I could hear a steady bout of snoring coming from the far left hand corner of the room, I steadily turned my head towards the steady breathing, I could see the body of a man slumped on the visitor's chair, his face turned towards the wall. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the black leather jacket draped across his arm. I couldn't see his face, I was dying to know who it was, but, I just didn't have the energy to keep my eyes open any longer; so, I rested my head back against the pillows, and fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

Elena's POV

The tyres screeched at my pathetic attempt to park the car, I couldn't care less; I just had to see if she was OK. As soon as I hit the handbrake I grabbed the car keys and threw them to Stefan.

"Stefan, could you please park the car somewhere that isn't the main entrance of the hospital. I'm going to run up, I NEED to see her" I almost shouted the last part. Stefan sensed my urgency.

"Just go Elena! I'll be there as soon as I can!" He shouted back.

I saw him jump into the driver's seat as I left to sprint for the entrance. Pushing through the doors I ran up to the nearest reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Bonnie Bennett" I said out of breath. I began tapping my foot impatiently against the tiled floor as she flicked through a list of patients on the prehistoric computer sat on her desk.

"Oh, here we go, she's in room 309, up on the intensive care ward" I was puzzled, how the hell was I meant to find her room? She caught wind of my thoughts.

"Straight up this corridor, take the lift to the third floor, walk out of the lift and it's the first door to your right love" She smiled up at me.

"Thanks!" I shouted back at her as I dashed down the hallway, reaching the lift I hit at the 'up' button, _come on! _I screamed to myself.

PING

"YES!" I shouted to no one in particular, I rushed into the lift, ignoring the weird looks I was given by passers-by; I couldn't care less what they thought about me right now.

_FINALLY!_, the lift reached the third floor; I jumped out and ran to the kind looking nurse stood by the ward entrance.

"Hi, I'm Elena, I spoke to somebody about my friend Bonnie Bennett" The words spilled out of my mouth.

"Oh! Elena! Hi, I'm Brenda Barnes, I called your cell, remember?" I nodded my head – how could I not remember?

"OK Elena, come this way, don't let what you see shock you, she'll hopefully recover soon" she whispered reassuringly, looking into my eyes, as she gently patted my hands.

She left me at the doorway and walked off to see another patient. I took a deep breath and then pushed open the door.

"OH MY GOD" I inhaled a sharp breath, as, I saw a frail Bonnie with wires and tubes sticking out of nearly every part of her body. The noise I'd made seemed to wake-up the man sat in the corner of the room. He turned to face me. Wait… I did a double take by the entrance, that isn't Damon! That's …

"Oh hey Elena, it's me, Jason from high school, remember?" He said as he stood up from the chair.

"Yes, I know, Jason Stolas, how could I forget? You were practically Bonnie's first love back in high school" He smiled at me. I was just a little confused, I looked around the room, _where's Damon? _I thought to myself.

"Are you looking for something Elena?" He looked up at me innocently, flicking the brown locks of hair away from his electric blue eyes.

"No, no" I flustered with my reply. I guess he never did come back. So, Jason was the one who'd found her, but, how? I needn't ask the question out loud as he began to answer himself.

"I've been with Bonnie all of this time. I mean I'd come into town to deal with some _business_, so, I thought I might as well visit Bonnie whilst I was down here"

"I reached her house and found the front door wide open, so, I suspected that something was wrong. I walked in and began to look for her. It was good that I'd gotten to her when I did, I mean, I'd dread to think of what would have happened to her if I'd got there any later" He added, with more of a serious tone.

"Thank you, I'm so grateful Jason for what you've done and I'm sure Bonnie is too, you saved her life" I looked up at him in appreciation.

"It's nothing" He said as Bonnie began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank God you're alive!" I ran at her, nearly crying. I took her into my arms and hugged her.

"Ow owww" She squeaked in protest.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bonnie!" I jumped back, giving her some room to breathe. I looked back at Jason who was still standing there.

"Hey, Jason, you don't mind if I have a little private time with Bonnie?" I didn't even know why I had to ask him, but, I thought since he'd saved her life and all I'd show some appreciation.

"Yeah, no problem, go right ahead"

"Thank you so much Jason, I'll never know how to repay you for this" Bonnie croaked.

As he was leaving the room he swept right past me lightly brushing his fingers against my arm; it was the smallest of touches, but, I felt a tingle gradually spreading through my arm, I shivered. I quickly forgot about it as I turned my attention back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad that you're getting better, but, I'm just so shocked… I… I just can't believe you did that to yourself" I glanced down at her wrists to emphasise the point I was making. She groaned inwardly.

"Elena, I'm not in the mood for this right now"

"Bonnie! I just don't understand why you're SO upset, SO depressed that you would… you would try to KILL yourself!" I shouted.

"OK, this all happened after Damon left, so, I'm guessing it was ALL for him! I knew you kind of liked him, but, I didn't know it was THIS much!" I added, not letting her get a word in edgeways, not as though she even bothered to argue.

"Bonnie… you do know that he never liked you… it's me that he's always loved, but, I don't want him! I want Stefan! He was just playing with you...I just didn't want to tell you because I never wanted to hurt your feelings!" She flinched at my words.

Bonnie's POV

WHAT THE HELL! I was seething. I was boiling inside. My best friend saying this to me! How could she? How selfish and self-centred was she? She knew about Damon and I! She knew that I loved him and that he loved me!

"He was never playing me! I know he loved me! I can prove it!" I pulled my hand towards my neck and began to feel for the necklace that Damon had given me. It wasn't there. Oh my God, where was it? It was the only piece I had left of him!

"So where's the evidence?" She glared at me.

"Listen Bonnie if he loved you so much, why the hell did he leave you then?" She spat back at me. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.

That was the last straw.

"Get out! You, you bitch!" I screamed so that she could here me over the machine beeping hysterically by my bed. As she stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut I finally let the tears fall and began to sob.

Damon's POV

I was enjoying living life solo, but, to tell the truth there was a small piece of me that was kind off missing them; although I would rather die a slow and painful death than ever admit that aloud, in fact, why the hell did I even think that in the first place?

I smirked to myself as the night breeze swept through my hair; who the hell cared, I was having the time of my life.

BLEEP

_Oh shit _I thought to myself as I saw the red light flashing by the gas meter, I rapidly spun the steering wheel to my left, with the tyres screeching in protest, I parked at the gas station, and jumped out of my car. I grabbed the nearest gas pump, opened the valve, and pushed it in. Seen as I was waiting for the gas to fill-up I thought I'd save time and pull out my wallet to take out my credit card, as I un-clipped the wallet and began fumbling for my card I noticed a small photo neatly placed into one of the slots, pulling it out I realised it was a photo of Bonnie smiling… what the hell? To top it all off she was practically sat on ME, YES ME, and I had her face cupped gently in my hands as I kissed her cheek. I froze. What – the – FUCK was this? Was this some sort of messed-up joke? _This never happened! _I protested to myself, I couldn't look at it any longer; I ripped it all out and stuffed it into the back pocket of my jeans.

Having paid the machine I got back into the car, slamming the door behind me, I sped off onto the highway. Just as I rounded the corner I crashed into something head on. As I pulled the car to a speedy halt my back arched and my neck snapped back hitting the headrest. SHIT that hurt and SHIT my car is RUINED! Rubbing my neck I quickly looked out of the windscreen, I could see a black lump right in front of my car, and then… I could swear I saw a flash of red light piercing right through me.

My senses were on full alert right now, I could feel that something was wrong, just as I thought this the smell of acrid burning hit me, I looked into the rear view mirror to see giant flames of orange and red licking at the back of my seat rapidly making their way towards me. _FUCK FUCK!_ I screamed. I quickly grabbed for the door handle, WHAT THE FUCK! It was LOCKED! I shook it as hard as my vampire strength would allow me and the piece of shit STILL wouldn't budge. The flames had overtaken the front seat, the heat was pummelling me and the black fumes had begun to choke me. With the last of my strength I clenched my fists and striked the front window as hard as I could, again and again until my fists were bleeding. I didn't know what was happening, it was as if the car had suddenly mutated into some sort of monstrous iron cage imprisoning me until the raging fire brought about my death.

My eyes clouded over, as, my mind was transported elsewhere, the cloud dispersed and there was an image before me, I tried hard to focus, the image moved across and exquisite hallway and swept swiftly up a wooden staircase, the image whizzed past the other rooms and halted in what looked like a bathroom. Somehow this house looked familiar, my face scrunched up in concentration as the image focused into something that looked like, a bathtub? Wait, was that blood? My eyes began to move across the image, I spotted a figure outlined in the water, but, just before I could figure out who the hell it was the image before me had disappeared and before I knew it the whole world had turned black.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! There are going to be even more surprises in store so just keep reading.**

**A big thank you to anybody who reviews, it really pushes me to write to the best of my abilities. **

**Derouiche :)**

**P.S Remember, anybody who reviews gets an exclusive preview to the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**I want to give a big shout out to 'I am Bonnie Salvatore' for putting down this story as her favourite fan fic story so far! That really made my day.**

**I have to also thank my regular reviewers, Mehr03, SmilesX10, Mizzcullen13, Pnkrchik!**

**And another thank you to everyone who reviewed, messaged me or favorited this story. **

**I'm sorry that this has taken, so, long to write, but, I wanted it to be perfect. It's the longest chapter yet, so, I hope you enjoy it! Especially the Bamon parts ;)**

**Derouiche :)**

**Love is Fire**

Chapter five

Love is like dew that falls on both nettles and lilies.

Damon's POV

I was falling in and out of consciousness. Although, I was in some sort of daze, I could feel my body being dragged out of the car, I was thankful as the rush of cold air hit my face and the crackle of the raging inferno had begun to fade. _Surely I wasn't dead_ I thought to myself, content in knowing so, I slipped back into oblivion.

My eyes gradually opened, adjusting to the little light that was available, I steadily felt around the surroundings; my hands met with the cold and sodden floor, bringing it up to my nose I inhaled a rich and somewhat musky wooden smell- it was dirt from the forest floor. _How the hell did I get here?_

SLAM

An intense energy, with the power of an atomic bomb, hurled me towards the nearest tree, forcing my back to arch in mid-air; snapping back just as I made contact. I'd had all of the wind knocked out of me. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse I yelled in pain as I'd realised that a stiff wooden branch had impaled itself within me, missing my heart by just a few vital inches.

"Damon Salvatore. How nice of us to finally meet" the cold and calculated voice of a man hit my ears.

"My pleasure" I spat back at him, attempting a smirk, even though, I was in agony I wouldn't let him get the better of me.

It took all of my strength to finally pull my head up towards the sound of the voice; my eyes wandered around the space before me looking for the source of such power, and then from the shadows walked out a man, not much older than Bonnie's friend Mutt. His face radiated innocence, but, his fathomless eyes, of a pale and vivid blue, couldn't hide the pure evil intent that was deeply rooted within - _how could such power have come from HIM?_

"You, Damon Salvatore, have been a thorn in my side for a while now and I think all the fun and games is over now and its time for you to LEAVE" He said venomously; spitting sparks with his tongue.

I was genuinely puzzled and was in no condition to even think about it, but, I was glad that I'd clearly pissed him off without even trying hard to do so.

"I've come back for what's mine, what you've stolen away from me!" He screeched, like some crazed mad-man.

"…and what would that be?" I struggled to get out between the bursts of pain that were spreading, like an oak tree, throughout my chest.

"Oh, you don't remember do you? My bad, that's because I made you forget!" He cackled, springing about, waving a vial containing some sort of silvery liquid - this man was clearly insane.

"This vial you see before you contains your lost memories" He grinned at me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I growled at him. I soon realised that that was not such a good idea, as every little inch my body moved I could feel the flesh wound across my chest increasing in length; doubling the pain ten folds.

"Hey, how about I remind you?" He made his way to me, so, now we stood only a few shuffles apart. I was mentally preparing to rip his head clean off his body when, before I knew it, in one swift movement he'd connected his finger to my arm.

SNAP

Everything turned black.

However, my vision was suddenly restored. I was sat on the tree outside bonnie's house in my crows form, just watching, I had to see if she was OK, I felt partly responsible for what had happened to her Grams and I owed her that much; even though I would never admit that to her.

_Ah there she is_ I thought to myself as Bonnie walked into her bedroom, I saw her move a few steps and then crumple to the floor, _Oh shit, what's wrong with her? _I panicked, it took all of my strength not to blow my cover and just jump into her room. Her head fell to the floor, chest heaving, she was unable to catch her breath. Wait, she was crying. Her face finally rose from the floor; it was twisted in pain and anguish, with tears streaming down her face. I couldn't stand by and watch any longer, so, I leaped in through the window and into her room, shifting into my human form along the way. I was now standing right beside her. Her expression suddenly froze, but, she quickly recovered and started to wipe the tears away from her face. This was probably the most awkward situation I'd been in for a long time.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want? Just get out! GET OUT!" She shouted at me as she stood up and ran at me.

I wasn't phased, I literally had a degree on how to handle women, no matter how much she pushed and shoved I wasn't leaving, she didn't have the energy to fight back anymore, so, she just laid her head against my shoulder and began to cry. I stood there and said nothing, just letting her release all of her pain, before I slipped my arms beneath her bare thighs and hoisted her up, she placed her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my shoulder. I brought her to the bed, laying her down gently; I pulled the covers over her petite body.

I waited until I was sure she was asleep and then brushing away the curls from her face, I knelt down and lightly kissed her forehead. As quick as I'd jumped in I was jumping back out, unfurling my wings in mid-air as I transformed back into my crow form and proceeded to fly wherever the call of the night would take me.

SNAP

The memory whizzed past me in a blur of flying colours and I was on to the next.

_Four weeks on and you were STILL harassing MY Bonnie! _I heard the man shrieking in my mind.

My vision went black and then all of sudden I was outside Bonnie's house sitting, in my human form, on the branch outside.

Hanging on to the branch with my bare hands I swung my body back and forth until I had enough leverage to leap onto the windowsill. I'd made it. With both of my hands gripping at the windowsill I began to pull myself up, finally swinging my legs into Bonnie's room. I guess the noise I'd made had startled her as she'd jumped up off the bed and quickly turned around.

"Hi Bonnie" I smirked, liking what I saw. Noticing that I was staring at her barely there silk nightgown, which delicately traced her finer feminine parts to the point of perfection, I personally thought, she ran to the closet and pulled out a nightgown to wrap around herself- I had to admit that disappointed me a little. She tightly tied the ribbon on her gown and then went on to groan inwardly, as, if to say _not you again!_ But, I wasn't having any of it.

I swiftly made my towards her, she hesitated a little and walked back into the wall, so, I pushed up close to her and leaned my arms besides her, I had her surrounded there was no way she was getting away from me now; I smiled to myself.

"OK, Damon what the hell do you want? You've got to stop walking in on me like this!" She yelled at me, whilst, desperately trying to move her body away from mine and further up against the wall.

"I just needed to talk to you, to set something straight, that's all" I cooed into her ear. She wasn't having any of it, so, she tried to push me away, I didn't even know why she bothered it was not as if she could even manage to shove me a few centimetres ; I was as hard as stone- the sooner she realised it the better.

"Well, then hurry up and get on with it, as, I'd really like to be left alone" She muttered, trying hard to avoid my gaze. I thought I'd cut to the chase.

"I know you like me Bonnie Bennett" I wasn't asking, I was merely letting her know that I knew. Her face turned bright red, as, she blushed; I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks against my jaw- we were that close.

"Just admit it" I added, turning my smouldering gaze towards her; I locked my eyes with hers.

"No… no I won't admit it!" She retaliated back, gaining confidence with every word she spoke.

"HA! So you DO like me! You just won't admit it" I'd cornered her and she knew it.

"Whatever, Damon. Are you happy now? Just get out" She mumbled back, clearly embarrassed.

"No, I'm not quite happy yet, there's just one more thing I need from you" I looked down into her amber eyes, she squinted unsure of what I was going to say next.

I never said anything. I pressed my body right up to hers; I could feel her chest crush against mine, with the slight silk of her robe being the only barrier between us. I pushed my lips onto hers no longer able to control my desires. She never struggled, allowing me to deepen the kiss, I pushed her up against the wall and my hands wandered towards the ribbon of her nightgown as she wrapped her bare legs around my waist. I didn't want it to stop, I wanted to stay in this moment with her forever, but, she parted her lips from mine and as she tried to catch her breath her eyebrows shot upwards.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me showing you how I felt il mio amore, you see I'm not so good with words" I flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Oh..." was all that would escape her, she was clearly still reeling from the shock of what I, Damon Salvatore, the notoriously cold-hearted ass-hole had just admitted to her. Yeah, I wasn't exactly surprised that she was stunned.

"You don't have to say anything right now cara mia, but, I'll be back tomorrow to hear your verdict on the matter" I picked her up, placing her gently on the bed, I brought her hand to my mouth and brushed the tip of my lips lightly against it; smoothly placing her arm back against the pillow I stood up and walked towards the window.

Shit this was going to be the longest night of my life. I was completely dreading what she had to say.

SNAP

I was in another memory.

I was back in Bonnie's bedroom, standing right beside her.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that you were ill? I had to find out from Elena" My eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Because I didn't want you to hear or see me like this" She said as she coughed into her clenched fist.

"Well, I brought you these" I pulled out the prescription that I'd actually PAID for at the local pharmacy and some chocolates.

"Make sure you take the medicine once a day and well… the chocolates are just something I thought would quicken the healing process" I flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You are the most incredible man Damon Salvatore, what would I do without you? How could I possibly live without you?"

My heart began to swell, cracks forming in the hard rock encasing my soul, slowly the pieces began to fall away as something burst, I felt something flipping the inside of my soul out, bore for all to see. I felt like I was alive again; the way I had felt over a century ago. I didn't think that anybody could break me, but, in the end it was Bonnie, she'd made me into a better man, she'd given me a reason to live.

_Oh man, I love you Bonnie Bennett, like I've never loved anyone before_ I thought to myself, Bonnie's face instantly lit up _Oh shit she'd heard my thoughts_, she began to laugh and then cry, it was something between the two- oh damn this was just painfully embarrassing.

It felt as if time had frozen until she looked up into my eyes and whispered,

"I love you too Damon Salvatore" her head inched its way towards mine, slowly locking her lips to mine she pulled me into a longing embrace; finally her lips parted from mine.

"Hey, you're ill, I might catch something deadly" I teased her; flashing a quick smile.

"I didn't know vampires could catch colds, and, besides Damon you're already dead" She joked back – she'd gotten me back good alright.

She quietly snuggled her head into my chest, as, I stroked her curls, allowing her to fall into a deep and untroubled sleep. I lay with her until the moon had faded into the velvet night sky and the shimmering sun rose slowly into the dull morning sky, casting sunbeams against the glass panes of her window.

SNAP

I was all of sudden thrown into familiar surroundings. I was standing in the midst of the grandly lavished hallway of the boarding house, or 'home' as Stefan would call it. Elena was stood up close to me- another few steps and we would be touching.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me Damon?" She questioned me, with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

Ok, I'd left Bonnie waiting in the car and I'd promised her that I'd tell Elena everything about our… romantic endeavours… I guess you could call it that. It had taken me long enough to find Elena and bring her down to the hallway, now, I just had to tell her – why the hell was I finding it so hard to say. _Just spit it out! _I thought to myself. Maybe I just felt that if I were to put the words 'Bonnie', 'I', and 'romance' into the same sentence verbally then it would make things, FINAL. Was I really the kind of guy that could survive being tied down to one girl? I was a lady's man and everybody knew it, but, I LOVE Bonnie, and that should be enough for me to put all of those things behind me. She's made me into a better man; she sent those walls, which had taken me more than a century to form, crumbling down and every moment I'm with her I can't help but fall even more madly in love. I love her, not only for what she is, but, for what I am when I am with her.

"Elena…" I started, but, was suddenly stopped by her swift movement, she was on me like a panther, locking her lips to mine; pushing me up against the wall, with her hands clawing at the buttons near my chest –_what the hell! _

"Damon" I heard a squeal of shock coming from the doorway.

I pushed Elena off me, glancing up, to see a distraught Bonnie looking from me to Elena, tears beginning to splash down her face, before I even had time to explain she'd spun on her heels and ran back towards the car.

I wiped the saliva away from my mouth and snarled at Elena, as, I ran after Bonnie. I was too late she'd already jumped in the car and driven off. I quickly ran to my car, thankful that we'd taken Bonnie's car here, and leaped in starting the ignition, I sped after her.

The rain was coming down hard, thudding at my front windscreen, it started to blur my vision – no matter how attuned are senses are even vampires couldn't see through a torrential rainfall. _Shit I just hope she doesn't kill herself!_ She was driving like a mad woman, swerving way too many times for my liking.

Increasing the speed, my car was now parallel with hers, I pushed the button to bring down my window, and pulling up right close to her I banged my fists against her car window, trying hard to see through the spatters of rain hitting my face and drowning my hair, whilst, not losing vital control.

"Bonnie! BONNIE! Pull over NOW!" I screamed wordlessly, no sound was escaping my mouth, as, the howl of the wind and the sheer rage of the rain had drowned out my pleas.

I could just make out her face turning towards me, her eyes widening in shock, she quickly hit the brakes and pulled over at the side.

I thanked the heavens that she'd pulled over – I really wasn't willing to try any other stunts, but, if it meant getting her attention I'd gladly do it anyway.

I slowed down to a halt and ran out of the car towards her. She stood facing me, sobbing uncontrollably, something inside of my heart twisted in pain; I hated seeing her like this. I wanted to throw my arms around her and clasp her to my chest, but, I knew right know that if I'd dare try that she would just push me away.

"I can't believe you would kiss Elena… I thought you'd made your choice…how could you…how could you do this to me!" She demanded, pausing every few words to catch her breath.

"Il mio amore, please, please listen to me!" I begged her, kneeling down on both of my knees, whilst clutching at her waist with my hands.

"Damon! I'm sick of this! I thought you loved me, but, I was played, I'm such a fool to have believed you! Why did I even believe a word that came out of your mouth?" She scolded herself. The rain was now coming down even harder, her curls were drenched and so were her clothes, so wet that they were clinging to her skin; she shivered.

"I didn't kiss her! I swear to you! She kissed me, I didn't do anything, and I tried to push her away! I'm telling you the truth!" I roared over the pounding rain. I didn't know what else to say. I'd never been so honest with anybody in my life. I willed and prayed with every ounce of my being that she would believe me. Her right hand moved away from her face, slowly unfurling it, she placed it softly against my cheek; I sensed a slight tingle.

Looking up at her face, I could see that the flow of tears had ceased and she was pulling me up by my leather jacket.

"You're telling the truth" a look of pure bliss lit up on her face. I couldn't stay down any longer, I shot upwards, throwing my jacket around her wet shoulders, as, I laid my hands against her warm face my burning lips traced a soft line from her ear down to her collarbone. I could feel the pounding of her heart, as I crushed her body to mine. I leaned in closer, feeling the warmth of her breath against my skin, not willing to wait any longer I finally pressed her lips to mine in a slow, but, lingering kiss.

I could stay in this moment forever. I could stay here, making-out with Bonnie Bennett in the pouring rain, for the rest of my existence.

_Our souls, our hearts, our minds were surely entwined _I thought to myself in complete and utter ecstasy.

SNAP

I was back in the woods with my body pressed against the tree. Now I knew why Bonnie was so upset, she must have been heartbroken; she's been suffering all of this time because this damned bastard had taken away my most treasured memories!

"She was not yours to have!" He screeched at me.

"Don't you dare talk about her in that way!" I snarled, almost hissing in menace. I'd clearly made a mistake when I'd said that, as he ran towards me, and as fast as the speed of light his fist flew at my face, cracking my jaw to the left. I could feel fluid begin to well up in my mouth.

"You coward" I spat at him, whilst coughing out a mouthful of blood.

The man walked back a few steps and in one quick flash he'd spun around connecting his foot to my guts, just below the gaping wound.

"Arghh!" I reeled back in shock and pain, clasping my hands to my chest.

"That'll teach you some respect" He barked, grabbing a chain out of his pocket and dangling it in front of my face. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed an inscription written in the crystal pendant 'D&B Ti amo', that's when it hit me, everything came flooding back.

I groaned in pain. _How had he managed to get that off Bonnie?_

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head! I'll…" He cut me off mid-sentence.

"You'll what?" He taunted me; before I could even reply he carried on, but, this time with true menace in his voice.

"LISTEN TO ME! If you ever come back for her, I'll RIP her pretty little throat out and then I'll KILL YOU!" He bellowed, snapping the necklace in half, as he ran back into the shadows, leaving only an eerie wood behind.

*Il mio amore = my love

*Cara mia= my dear

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed it and that the Bamon parts lived up to your expectations!**

**Please review! I really want to know what you think. Also, anybody who reviews gets an exclusive preview to the next chapter! **

**Derouiche :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise immensely for the long wait guys! I have come back for chapter six and will be working on chapter seven VERY SOON! There is a BIG reveal in the next chapter which I cannot wait for you all to find out! ;) **

**Please review and give me input on what you'd like to see in the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Derouiche x**

**Love is Fire**

Chapter six

Do not always expect good to happen, but do not let evil take you by surprise.

Stefan's POV

"Morning sweetheart" I whispered into Elena's ear whilst pushing away the cream sheets from my body and finding my way to her lips.

"Morning" She giggled, her light eyelashes fluttering open to reveal her mesmerising sapphire eyes, her arms slid around my neck, her fingers interlocking as she pulled me in closer.

"I love you" I couldn't help but say as I got up from the bed, pulling her up into a standing embrace besides the large oak bed. Her thighs wrapped securely against my naked torso.

"There's something I wanted to ask…" I wanted to tell her whilst she was happy, I thought maybe that way she'd be less likely to refuse. I knew how angry she still was at Bonnie, but, she is her best friend and I know that's got to mean something.

"Yes…" She urged me to continue with what I was planning to say.

"I know that you're still angry with Bonnie, but, she needs us right now. I was planning on going around to her house today to pick up some of her stuff and run it over to the hospital for her"

"But, I need your help. I'm not the kind of guy who likes to root through girl's draws, so, I was hoping you would… maybe do it for me?" I looked up pleadingly.

"No" She snapped as she unwrapped her legs from my waist, put her feet firmly to the ground and backed away from me, arms crossed, face frowning.

"Oh Elena, please, you're her best friend. She needs you right now!" I could see her face begin to straighten, arms slowly coming down. I think she's come around to the idea.

_And _t_hat's why I love you so much…_ my mind couldn't help but project my thoughts to Elena.

She smiled.

Elena's POV

I was reluctant to go, but, It was Stefan asking and I loved him; how could I possibly refuse? So, I finally allowed my anger to slip away, changed into some jeans and a pale blue tank top and told Stefan that I was ready to go.

"I'll be in the car Elena, I've left you a croissant by the toaster, grab it and let's get going" Stefan shouted up the stairs.

"Sure" I mumbled whilst fumbling with the hair grip in my mouth. I'd finally opened it and managed to place it neatly in my hair.

I was ready to go. _Just one more thing_, I thought to myself, as, I grabbed my purse and keys, ran down the stairs, picked-up the croissant; remembering to lock the front door before jumping into the passenger seat next to Stefan.

"Right, let's go" I said, looking over at Stefan.

It didn't take long, we managed to pull-up at Bonnie's house five minutes later. I knew this was a job for me, not stefan, so, I sucked-up any hard feelings I had towards Bonnie and marched to the front door.

_Huh? _I thought to myself. I thought Jason said that he'd found the front door open, so, why was it locked? Bonnie's parents weren't back and he certainly didn't have the key. I walked around to the side-door, _what?! Why is the glass smashed? And most importantly why was Jason lying?_

Stefan's POV

I decided to wait for Elena in the car; I really didn't think that she needed any help picking out clothes for Bonnie. It had been only ten minutes and Elena was already walking back towards the car, as she got into the car I noticed she looked peaky and quite pale and then it hit me.

"Oh crap! I can't believe it Elena, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the blood…" I'd visited the day before, jumping in through Bonnie's window, only to see that the whole hallway and bathroom were full of blood which had managed to coagulate and dry onto the wooden floorboards. I'd visited that night as I thought I'd be picking up Bonnie's clothes then, but, when it came down to it I felt as if I were invading her privacy, so, I left and decided to ask Elena the next morning. I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten about the blood, I mean it was the first thing that hit my senses as soon as I entered her house!

"It's ok…" Elena whispered.

Elena's POV

Stefan had dropped me off home and insisted on staying with me until I'd gotten over the shock of what I'd saw at Bonnie's house. But, after what I'd just seen at her house there was no way Stefan was staying here! Bonnie needed him more than me. I would go my self, I really want to go, but, I'm scared… scared that she might reject me…

Stefan's POV

I was adamant at staying with Elena until the colour had at the very least returned back to her face, but, she wasn't having any of it! She almost shoved me out of the front door with Bonnie's belongings.

I was on my way to the car when Damon's voice began ringing in my ears loud and clear.

"Stefan, help.." A few moans and grunts were jumbled in between, but, I got the message. Damon was in danger and I knew it was serious this time as he was asking _me_ for help, that wasn't like him; I just hope he's ok.

Damon's POV

A few minutes after I'd used the last of my energy to send a signal to my brother there was a rustle coming from the bushes, my muscles tensed and my eyes searched the grounds before me, I automatically relaxed when I saw that it was Stefan coming out from beneath the shadows. I was glad to see him – for once.

"At last, little brother, help me off this branch would you?" I groaned- it took more effort than I had to be talking to him whilst I was pinned by this branch to the front of the tree, but I didn't want to show how much it actually hurt.

His jaw dropped as his eyes ran over me, absorbing the severity of my wounds, and then what looked like concern washed over his face as he ran over to me slowly pulling my body

I leant on his shoulder for support as the end piece of the branch thankfully left my chest,

My mind was still reeling from what had just happened. I was in shock, physical pain and even though I hate to admit I was feeling something emotionally too.

All I could think about was this sick dick of a man and how Elena and Bonnie's lives were not safe whilst he was on the loose. So, I urged Stefan to get back to Elena.

Go and see Elena she's more important

"She's at the hospital…" My undead heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong with Elena? Is she ok" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"She's gone to visit Bonnie who's been there for a couple of days now"

"What?! So why didn't you tell me as soon as you got here?! Why haven't you tried contacting me?!"

I was furious!

Stefan just stood there staring at me, clearly puzzled.

"Um, I didn't think you'd want to know or even care"

"Well, that's for me to decide, not you" I growled back holding at my wounded chest.

"What's happened to her? How is she? I'll kill that BASTARD if he's behind it!"

"Damon calm down, who are you talking about?" Stefan said calmly whilst trying to sit me down by a tree. I brushed his questions aside.

"Just go, go and stay with Bonnie make sure she's alright" Stefan was the only person I could trust to take good care of her whilst I wasn't there.

It pained me to know that she was suffering, that It was ME who had endangered her life, but, I still had to see her – _how selfish am I?!_ I thought to myself. That is NOT an option. I cannot risk her life. But, there were no rules to me looking out for her from afar – I couldn't help but pull a pained smirk to myself through the explosions of pain erupting from the gaping hole in my chest that was beginning to slowly seal-up.

I knelt down on the forest floor and began to search for the missing pieces of Bonnie's necklace… I had to find it… it was the only real piece that I had left of her…

Bonnie's POV

I was still fuming at Elena, I had underestimated just how self-centred she really was, the smell of disinfectant seeping through the bandages on my wrists were just adding to my discomfort. I had to get out of this place, I could swear the white walls were closing in on me, argh I just feel so claustrophobic, sweaty, uncomfortable…

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

ARGH that BLOODY machine!

The door smashed open and Jason ran through the door with a nurse quick on his heels.

"Ok Bonnie… just breathe … calm down… remember what the nurse taught you to do the last time this happened… look at me and breathe slowly" He took hold of my hands and sat next to me on the bed.

"Ok…I'm ok now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I couldn't help but breakdown in tears again. How pathetic am I? I can't believe this is happening in front of Jason!

He leaned down and scooped me into an embrace

"It's ok Bonniee… It's all going to be ok" He said soothingly into my ear whilst stroking the curls running down my bare back – completely bare thanks to the stupid hospital nightgown they'd given me. I sniffed the musty smell of his leather jacket; it somehow comforted me just the way Damon's had before he… before everything happened… tears began to prick at my eyes.

Though somehow it were as if my problems ceased to exist whenever I was with Jason and I couldn't help but tighten the embrace, I didn't want him to let go, I didn't want to remember why I was here in the first place.

"Is it ok if I can just get to Bonnie here, sorry to be a pain I just need to check a few things" the nurse chipped in breaking my reverie.

I slowly let go of Jason, but, his hands were still firmly placed in mine, I looked down as the nurse checked the machines and couldn't help but notice the red and blue blotches, a mixture of blood and bruises, to Jason's fist.

"Jason, what happened to your hand?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"It's nothing Bon, don't worry, just a slight motorcycle accident, you know how clumsy I am" I couldn't concentrate on a word he was saying whilst he was pulling that devilishly handsome grin of his. I shouldn't be thinking that! I chastised myself. What are you doing Bonnie?

My eyes wandered away from his face and to the opening door.

"Matt!" I yelled in delight; I couldn't help but notice Jason's jaw tighten.

"Bonnie! I'm so glad you're going to be ok" Matt smiled down at me, whilst quizzically glancing to Jason then I.

"It's Jason Stolas Matt, remember? From high school?"

"How could I forget" Matt answered me whilst looking directly at Jason. The room suddenly felt much hotter than it did two minutes ago. Everything went completely silent until Jason quickly stood up, his hands left mine.

"I'll leave you guys for few minutes then" Jason said.

As he was striding away from me a sharp pain burst through my abdomen

"ARGH!" I screamed whilst clutching at my stomach, I felt something trickling from below and the white sheets beneath me began to slowly turn a bright red. _Oh my God! Oh my God, what's happening?_ My eyes shot up to Jason.

"Bonnie!" Both Matt and Jason ran for me at the same time almost colliding as they reached my bedside.

"Go and fetch a Doctor!" I could hear Jason ordering Matt, my senses were becoming fuzzy, I crumpled backwards onto the bed still clutching at my stomach, the last thing I remember was the hearing the squeak of trainers, the mad bleeping of the machines besides me and the gentle squeeze of my right hand before the world turned black.

Damon's POV

_SHIT! SHIT! What the hell! _I screamed in my head as I stood on the tree directly opposite Bonnie's hospital room window. I could see the commotion unfolding in the room. My baby's blood everywhere. That bastard touching her and clutching at her hand. Mutt shouting at the nurses to do something.

My heart was inflamed with pain. My throat choking as I watched her lifeless body lay on the hospital bed.

I WANT to scream. I WANT to jump into the room and force her to feed on me. I can't do anything. If he even knew that I was here, watching over her, she'd be dead meat… and so would I.

I have _never_ felt so helpless in all of my existence.

He will pay for this.

THAT BASTARD will pay for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here is the next chapter! This chapter is very intense so I'm giving you a prior WARNING! Also, WARNING for language used. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Whoever reviews will, once I write the next chapter, get a preview!**

**If you have any ideas on how way you want the next chapter to turn out please let me know and I'll try to put into the next chapter! **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love! **

**Derouiche 3 **

**Love is Fire**

Chapter seven

_One month…_

_Two months…_

_Three months…_

**Bonnie's POV**

Jason had been to visit me at home nearly everyday. It helped to heal my old wounds, but, I would never recover fully. There would always be a gaping hole in my heart which Damon had ripped out the day he left me and never looked back. I still wondered about him almost all of the time, but, as time passed my memories were beginning to fade and I hated myself for it; I would spend hours at a time concentrating, just trying to remember how his touch, his body, his lips felt against mine.

I instinctively ran my hands across my swollen stomach every time I thought about him. I may not have Damon, but I still have a part of him growing inside me every day. That was the only thing that was pulling me through this. It was the only real thing I had left of him.

It was only a few months ago that I was in the hospital. It was awful. I remember those terrible pains that soared throughout my body, it took over me, leaving me unconscious. I remember waking up to my parents at my bedside, they looked sick with worry. My insides twisted with the guilt I felt for having to put them through this. My mother held onto my hand, squeezing gently every few minutes, as if to comfort me, it was her way of telling me that everything was going to be all right.

The door opened and my Doctor walked in.

"Hi Bonnie, how are you doing today? Feeling better?" he said in a cheery voice as he walked up to my bedside.

"A little better, thank you" I said.

"I need to have a private chat with you, if that's ok? Would Mom and Dad mind stepping out for a couple of minutes?"

"Why? Why do we have to leave the room? I want to know what's going on? I'm worried sick" My Mom almost squealed, with almost a slight wobble to her voice.

"It's confidential information which I can only discuss with Bonnie, if she does wish to share the information with you later on then that is up to her. However, it's my duty to keep her information confidential Ms Bennet" The Doctor said calmly to my mother

My dad understood so he took hold of mom's hand and led her out of the room, closing the door shut behind us.

I had to admit I was a little worried about what he had to say. I've watched so many movies before, and in every one of them when the doctor has something to say, it's never anything good. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy and my hand tightly gripping onto the cotton hospital sheets covering my body.

"As you know, last night you lost a lot of blood which caused you to go into shock. We weren't sure as to the reason behind this bleeding so we ran a few tests and appears that you're a few weeks pregnant"

"W-what? Pregnant?" I was speechless; I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I didn't know how to feel.

"Yes, Bonnie. Now we thought that you may have had a miscarriage due to the amount of vaginal blood lost yesterday. However, we've had a nurse in to take a scan and unbelievably she was able to confirm that the status of your pregnancy was still a positive one. It's incredible that you did not lose the baby. It's little fighter." He smiled at me.

"Ok" was all that could escape me, though I had a million questions that I wanted to ask him but I just couldn't get a word out so he smiled at me and left.

I didn't understand. How was this even possible? I didn't think that Damon could even get me pregnant. It felt like a knife to my heart every time I thought of him. _He's gone Bonnie_- I had to keep telling myself. _I'm a strong and independent witch who doesn't need Damon or anybody- _maybe if I keep telling myself this the old me would come back. I can't feel sorry for myself forever.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I shouted. My parents walked in. _Shit_ – I thought to myself. How was I going to tell them that I was pregnant…? Pregnant with a man who left me without a second thought. It had to be done. I could feel my old strength returning. I shifted myself upwards into a sitting position and faced my parents head on.

"Mom… Dad… I have to tell you something…"

**Damon's POV**

She hates me. I know it. How could she _not_ hate me? She thinks I just left her out of choice. Little does she know that I wasn't in control at the time. It was Jason who had me under his control. He stole my memories… I didn't even know. She would never believe me now.

That son of a bitch was with her everyday, I had no chance of getting to her in order to try and explain everything.

It was killing me! I wanted to be by her side, holding her tight in my arms. I'd been lying low for a couple of months now. I hadn't approached Stefan or Elena as I couldn't risk that bastard finding out I was here.

I needed to think of a plan, some way to get to Bonnie whilst he was away.

I'll wait until I get my chance and then I'll pounce. That son of a bitch won't know what hit him.

Nobody messes with Damon Salvatore.

**Bonnie's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to another day, inhaling the smell of the freshly cleaned crisp sheets. Thank God for my mom. I pushed aside the sheets, got up and pulled out the largest woolly jumper I had in my wardrobe. It hid my little bump perfectly. I didn't want anybody to know until the time was right and my parents respected my decision. I knew I'd have to tell my friends soon, I mean I can't keep it hidden for much longer.

I was worried. I've been thinking about my pregnancy since the day I first found out. I'd never heard of anybody becoming pregnant with a vampire before… I really don't know what's going to happen. I've always thought it was never possible. This is what kept me up at night... the fear of the unexpected. I couldn't talk to anybody about it. I wish Damon were here. I _wish _he were here so badly! My eyes began to well up and a tight lump had formed in my throat.

_Stop it Bonnie. You don't need him. You've gotten this far on your own. You can do it. _ I repeated in my head until the tears dried up and the lump went away.

Besides Jason's taking you out on a trip today. I smiled to myself. He's been so amazing for the last few months; texting, calling and visiting me almost every day. We were texting last night and he told me he had a surprise trip planned for us today! I'm so excited!

As soon as I'd grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes the doorbell rang. I quickly hurried to open the door.

"Jason!" I beamed

"Hey, Bon! You ready for our surprise trip?" He asked as he took hold of my hand and walked me to his car.

It always felt a little strange when he took hold of my hand… I felt like I was cheating on Damon.

_Don't be so silly Bonnie! Damon decided to leave you a long time ago… you can date whoever the hell you like now. _

True.

**Damon's POV**

I was crouched high up on one of the trees outside of Bonnie's house. I saw him talking to Bonnie and her face lighting up as he grabbed her hand. It felt like somebody had just stabbed me through the heart. It hurt. It really _hurt._

I growled under my breath. I couldn't contain the rage I felt when I saw that filthy man's hands all over my woman. They got into his car and drove off.

I didn't know whether to follow them or to just leave her to enjoy herself.

She was clearly happy. Who am I to ruin that?

**Bonnie's POV**

"Tell me where we're going then?" I smiled, tilting my head as I asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said as he drove quickly up the main road.

It wasn't long before we took a right into a forest; he carried on driving deeper into the forest and then pulled up next to a large tree.

There was nobody around. I didn't feel very comfortable being here with just him.

"Come on, get out" He ordered.

I think that he somehow caught hold of my thoughts and that's why he began to smile at me reassuringly.

I got out of the car slowly and that's when I spotted a beautiful picnic laid out on top of a red and white chequered blanket. I could see pretty little woven baskets full of fruits, jams, cheese and even cake!

"Oh, Jason!" I squealed, as I jumped to hug him.

He began to squeeze me tightly but then let go as my bulging stomach, hidden beneath my jumper, made contact with him.

He slowly looked up at me with his electric blue eyes, like thunder.

_Shit! SHIT!_ I thought to myself.

He began to throw his hands on my stomach feeling his way around my bulge.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted at me.

"Come on! TELL ME! What the hell is this?!" He snarled loudly.

"Oh my God… stop it Jason. Stop shouting at me!" I trembled. He was really scaring me.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Thought you could hide it from me did you?"

"Pregnant with that dirty bastard Salvatore" He sneered at me, slowly pushing me towards the tree.

"Jason, stop it! You're scaring me!" I began to shiver and I could feel the tears coming.

"You… stupid ….. little….bitch" Every word felt like a dagger. He pushed me right up against the tree and began pressing his body close up to mine.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I kicked and hit at him using all of my force. I tried to zone in on my powers and it was no good. I hadn't practiced in months. _SHIT!_

"Stop it Bonnie! You can't get away from me! Just relax and I'll make it less painful" He mocked me.

In a flash he'd grabbed hold of my thrashing arms in an iron tight lock above my head. His other hand hammered its way across my body. He unzipped my jacket. He began to lift up my shirt.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE JASON! STOP IT!" I cried in sheer desperation.

"STOP IT OR I'LL HURT YOU! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him. He laughed in my face.

I used all my force to knee him right were it would hurt.

"UGHH!" He groaned as I felt my knee connect to his body. He stopped laughing.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! I'm going to make you suffer for that!" He slapped me hard and I could feel the force of his wrath as my head snapped to the side hitting the tree he was griping me to. My eyes watered from the pain. My head began to spin. My whole body felt weak. I could feel a little wet patch forming on my head.

His disgusting hands were still worming his way up my top. His body pressed even harder against mine.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY" I screamed hopelessly, tears streaming down my face.

I felt like everything was swirling around. My vision was blurred. My eyes wouldn't focus. I could feel his hot breath across my face as he slobbered over my face forcing his lips onto mine.

I thrashed. I tried to kick. I tried to scream. I couldn't. I had no energy left in me.

Nobody could hear my screams.

There was no hope left for me.

"Yes. Yes. YES. This won't take long now Bonnie…. Be a good girl…" He whispered into my ear.

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW and I will send you a preview of the next chapter once it's written! Let me know exactly what you're thinking!**

**Derouiche 3 **


End file.
